The Clinical Core has two main goals: to support the projects of this SCOR proposal and to serve as a resource for collaboration with other SCOR centers. To fulfill these goals the Clinical Core personnel will identify patients at risk for and with ARDS, develop and manage a clinical data base on all of the patients and be responsible for the execution and analysis of all studies outlined in individual projects which involve patients.